burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Cheaters
I recently found out that my best online friend has been cheating (possibly.) He is Darth_feyd79. The only evidence of cheating is most of his showtime road rules are above 100,000,000 points but the bad part is there impossible! He has scores with 9s and 8s at the end of them. Is it possible to get 200,276,798? Ultraburnout 03:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I think that showtime score is believable. :(the information you have really isn't enough to show that he is cheating the game) ::I don't have much experience with this sort of thing, but I think I'd have to side with Silver. :::The highest Showtime score I heard of is 71 Billion (that would take 9 hours to achieve). If you check the records page my highest is $880,000,000 & I can assure you I didn't cheat. The technique for getting this massive $$$$$$ is to use a light car or a car that bounces very well & try to hardly ground break. Instead use cars to bounce & have your car grind as far as possible before you have to ground break. I got Showtime scores above $200,000,000 in the Olympus Governor, Rai-Jin, Racing WTR, R-Turbo Roadster, & Uberschall 8. It isn't hard just time consuming & nerve wrecking. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Still 200,276,798 is impossible.Ultraburnout 05:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :You can ask Babad, Exlonox, & C_ee_k about my $200,000,000+ scores. They are very possible. Want me to show you a $200,000,000+ score in action? 11:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Your missing the point 200,276,798 is impossible you cant get an 8 at the end of your score. :::Instead of just '''saying' it is impossible, maybe you should explain to us all how/why it is an impossible score to achieve. ::::I got a $200,460,608 score in a Olympus Governor, guess you are wrong. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) How do you get the 8 at the end of the score?Ultraburnout 21:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :The distance covered in yards during a Showtime counts towards your final score. The distance can end in any number. ::The low showtime scores mostly end in 0's but once you get up there they end in anything. & Lemans the yardage ends in a 0 always. So 1,235 yards would be $123,500 so that wouldn't effect the end number as much as your base score would which is usually all wacky. :::High scores in Showtime are just like high scores in any other game. The first three or so digits are actually contingent to your performance, while all the rest is like a lottery as to what they'll be. ::::Good god, folks. Sign! :::::Maybe you should get a better way of signing posts<_< Don't moan, all you have to do is click a button! ::::::Honestly, it's not hard at all! Wasn't a cheat, most likely a bug... Other than 1 Showtime that was 182 million I know that I never got the Showtime scores above 100 million. When I checked the leader boards comparing my scores to my friends several of them had the exact same scores listed for theirs, only that it said I used the Cavalry and they all used the Thunder Custom. I don't know why those scores are what they are or why I'm not the only one with them, I can only guess that there was some kind of bug/glitch that did it. Even Criterion shows that I've never gotten scores as high as most of those effected Showtimes. :Don't forget to sign your comments and forum posts with ~~~~. --Thanks ::There's no showtime glitch that effects the score. When you get 97 buses, 15,000 yards & $8 million for a base score you get $800,000,000+ scores. When I saw very high scores I thjought it was glitched until I did them myself LEGIT. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not saying those high of scores are impossible, just the ones that my profile and at least a few other say, as in what UltraBurnout was mentioning.Darth Feyd79 06:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::A Showtime score below $1,000 is impossible but anything else could be done. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 16:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) no it isnt all you have to do is go forwards then backwards so you have 0 yards of distance then wait and make sure you dont hit a car and you can get score below $1000--Speedracer32 18:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC)